


Podfic Solo un Champú de yvarlcris [Podfic]

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic   <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/569331">Solo un champú</a> de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris">Yvarlcris</a></p>
<p>Resumen: Los celos hacen cometer algunas tonterías</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Solo un Champú de yvarlcris [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solo un champú](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569331) by [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris). 



**Título:** Solo un champú  
 **Author:** Yvarlcris  
 **lector:** Jenny Anderson  
 **Fandom:** H50  
 **Personajes/Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Advertencias:** Breve mención al 3x05, aunque tan pequeña que ni te enteras, a no ser que lo hayas visto. Bueno,si no has visto la temporada 3 o el final de la 2, igual te fastidio un poco la serie.  
 **Summary:** Los celos hacen cometer algunas tonterías  
 **Texto:** [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569331)  
 **Duración** 0:08:32  
 **Descarga:** [here](https://www.box.com/files/0/f/0/1/f_7627815770#)


End file.
